Captured
by Luiz4200
Summary: The Huntsclan captures Haley. Can Rose save her without exposing herself? Will Haley trust Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**Synopsis: The Huntsclan captures Haley. Can Rose save her without exposing herself?**

**Captured**

Jake, Haley and their respective Dragon Masters are at Central Park. "Pay attention, Haley. The Huntsclan is a very dangerous group." Sun Park says. "Don't let those two Huntsboys you met during that mirror incident mislead you into thinking they're all clumsy like that."

"She's right, Haley." Jake adds. "The Huntspunk is a dangerous combination of physical strength, sheer determination and blind anger."

"And what about the Huntsgirl?" Haley asks.

Before Jake says anything, Sun surprises him with her answer. "She's even more dangerous than him. Unlike the other dragon slayers, she doesn't seem to be so blinded by hatred, which allows her to think ahead her moves and come up with good battle strategies."

"But the last time I went to the Isle of Draco there was a statue of the Huntsman and none of the Huntsgirl." Haley replies.

"She's still an apprentice." Sun explains. "Soon she'll not only join the 13 but also outrank him."

"G, did you never tell Sun...?" Jake asks but is interrupted by Lao Shi.

"Look." Lao Shi says as he points at some footprints. Fu smells them and confirms it's the Huntsmaster.

"What's he doing here?" Haley asks.

"You tell me, Haley." Sun replies. "He's going from North to South on a full moon."

"He's hunting unicorns." Haley answers.

"Little know-it-all." Jake mutters.

"You also got the answer correct when I first took you here, young dragon." Lao Shi explains.

"That was because Fu... never mind." Jake replies. "Look, the unicorns."

They then see the unicorns and the Huntsmaster ready to shoot something at them. "Stop right there, Huntspunk." Jake demands.

88, 89 and the Huntsgirl join the Huntsmaster. "You and which army are gonna stop us?" The Huntsmaster asks.

"We will." Haley answers as she, Lao Shi and Sun Park reveal themselves.

"Four against four?" The Huntsmaster wonders. "I like that."

Lao Shi fights the Huntsmaster. Jake "fights" the Huntsgirl. Haley and Sun Park fight 88 and 89.

"You're already old, dragon." The Huntsmaster taunts Lao Shi. "Why don't you die?"

Meanwhile, Jake and the Huntsgirl are staging another battle. "What about using this place as the next dream date scenario, babe?" Jake asks.

"We're still keeping it professional, Jake." She replies.

"Aw, come on, just another date." Jake pleads.

"Begging for mercy won't help, dragon." Huntsgirl replies, fearing the Huntsmaster might be noticing her.

"T-t-the same goes for you, dragon girls." 89 says, trying to sound tough.

"Why don't you just give up, you cowards?" Haley asks.

"O-okay." 88 replies and drops his Huntstaff, accidentally shooting at Haley. Noticing this, the Huntsmaster decides to forget about his fight and go after Haley. "Huntsclan, regroup."

All slayers then regroup next to Haley so no other dragon would reach her on time to save her from being teleported to the Huntsclan base. "Nooooooooooooooo." Jake yells.

"Jake." Sun tries to comfort him but he won't listen.

"G, Sun, Fu, we gotta rescue Haley!" Jake desperately pleads. "Rose can tell us where they're keeping her. She might convince them to keep her alive long enough so we can rescue her."

"What are you talking about, Jake?" Sun asks, confused. "Isn't Rose just a regular human girl? What does she have to do with the Huntsclan?"

"Didn't Gramps tell you?" Jake asks, still confused at Sun's previous statement about the Huntsgirl.

LINE BREAK – The Huntslair

"We did it, 88!" 89 exclaims.

"Congratulations, Huntsboy #88." The Huntsmaster calmly comments. "For a while, I thought you surrendered. Nice trick, indeed."

"Yeah, trick." 88 comments, glad the Huntsmaster didn't notice it wasn't intentional.

"Master, what are we gonna do to this dragon?" The Huntsgirl asks, secretly worried.

"You won't get away with this, you monsters." Haley, who's chained to the wall, angrily replies.

"_You're_ the monster here, dragon!" The Huntsmaster replies. "88, since that filthy creature is your catch, _you'll_ be the one to have the honor of slaying her."

"NO!" Huntsgirl suddenly yells, getting the attentions of the other slayers and Haley.

"Care to explain, Huntsgirl?" The Huntsmaster asks, glaring at her.

"We could use her as a bait to capture the American Dragon." Huntsgirl suggests, hoping to sound like she actually means it.

"Excellent idea, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster comments after thinking about it.

"My Dragon Master was right about you, Huntsgirl." Haley angrily comments. "You're the most dangerous of them all."

"Not yet but she's getting there." The Huntsmaster comments. "88. You and 89 stay here keeping an eye at this filthy dragon while the Huntsgirl and I plan our trap."

"Master, you cannot trust the Huntsgirl." 89 warns.

"She's just trying to figure out a way to save the dragon because of her BFF." 88 adds.

"BFF forever." 89 'corrects'.

"The last F already stands for..." 88, again, tries to explain.

"SILENCE!" The Huntsmaster commands. "We'll go with the Huntsgirl's plan. You both will stay here and make sure she won't escape or die."

The Huntsboys nod and are left alone with Haley. "Dragon, you're lucky the Huntsmaster didn't allow us to slay you." 89 falsely brags.

"Yeah, otherwise we'd be Pow! Zing! Bang! And you'd be _'please, spare me, oh mighty 88'_ and I'd say 'no, you filthy creature. You deserve this' and then another Bing! Zam! Pow!" 88 adds.

"You know, 88? The Huntsmaster only told us not to let her escape and not to let her die." 89 comments. "He never said we couldn't harm her." The two Huntsboys are now smiling.

Meanwhile, the Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl are analyzing a map of Central Park searching for possible hiding spots for traps and hunters. "You, the Huntsboys 88 and 89 and I will be at the middle of Central Park with our bait waiting for the American Dragon and any other dragon who..."

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The Huntsmaster is interrupted by a mysterious yell. He and the Huntsgirl check it out and find Haley laughing while 88 and 89 are sitting on basins filled with water. 89 then notices the Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl glaring at them. "The kraken?" 89 sadly asks.

"Yes." The Huntsmaster answers.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks to those two idiots we no longer have time to discuss the trap tonight, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster angrily comments. "Let's call it a night and keep up our plans tomorrow."

"Understood, Master." Rose replies.

**LINE BREAK – The Long Home**

Susan notices the sad faces of Jake, Lao Shi, Fu and Sun Park when she notices Haley is absent. "What happened?" She asks. Worry obvious in her face. "Where's Haley?"

Silence follows her questions. Lao Shi is the first one to speak. "Haley's been captured by the Huntsclan." He sadly explains.

"Whaaaaaat!?" Susan asks, outraged. "D-d-d-do you mean she's been... slain?"

"Not necessarily." Jake replies, also sounding worried. "Rose might have convinced them to keep her alive for some reason."

"Rose?" Susan asks, shocked. "What does she have to do with the Huntsclan?"

"Did Jake keep the secret from you too?" Sun asks, glaring at Jake. "Rose is the Huntsgirl."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Susan asks, outraged. "Jake, did you know it?"

"Ever since that Ski Trip last year." Jake sadly explains.

"And you kept it from us all this time?" Susan asks.

"Actually, Jake told me." Lao Shi admits.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Susan asks.

"It was up to Jake." Lao Shi explains.

"And why didn't you warn me, Jake?" Sun asks.

"By the time I found out you're a dragon I thought Gramps had already told you." Jake explains. "And it serves you right for initially hiding from me you're a dragon living in my territory."

"Young dragon, it's not time for petty grudges." Lao Shi tells Jake. "It's time to think at how to rescue Haley."

"Dad, do you really believe Haley might be alive?" Susan sadly asks. "Rose might be slaying Haley as we speak."

"Mom, I'm sure Rose is doing her best to keep Haley alive." Jake replies. "I just hope she doesn't have to blow her cover."

"That's right, kid." Fu replies. "Just meet her in the dream realm and see what news she's got."

"Dream realm?" Susan asks. "What're you talking about?"

Jake shows his dream charm. "This is a dream charm. Rose gave it to me so I could meet her in the dream realm. I'll use it tonight to ask her about Haley."

"No, you won't." Susan angrily replies. "I will. Haley needs someone who won't fall for the Huntsgirl's tricks."

"Actually, Susan, since you never made acquaintances with Rose, you can't use the dream charm to meet her unless you use it with someone who's acquainted with her." Lao Shi explains. "If you want to see Rose, you and Jake are gonna have to hold the dream charm together while you sleep?"

"Sleep?" Susan asks.

"Exactly." Lao Shi replies. "You didn't think it possible to enter the dream realm without sleeping, did you?"

"Dad, I'm so worried about Haley I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Susan comments.

"Yes, I suspected this." Lao Shi replies. "That's why I've asked Fu to bring some sleeping potion."

**LINE BREAK – The Dream Realm**

Jake and Susan are looking around the corridors when they see Rose also walking by. "Rose." Jake calls his girlfriend.

"Jake, I'm glad to see you." Rose comments, still worried about Haley, when she notices Susan with him. Jake seems to have noticed Rose's reaction. "Rose, this my Mom, Susan Long."

"Well, despite the circumstances, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Long." Rose replies, offering her right hand for a handshake. However, Susan isn't responding well to it.

"Mom doesn't trust you, Rose." Jake warns. "She was just told you're Huntsgirl."

"And not even in your dreams I'll let you alone with my son again." Susan angrily says. "Now tell me what you've done with my daughter, Huntsgirl."

"She's okay for now, Mrs. Long." Rose calmly replies. "I've convinced the Huntsmaster to keep her alive."

"See, Mom?" Jake happily asks. "And how did you do it, Rose?"

That's the part where Rose feels a little uneasy. "Well, I told him she could be useful as a bait to capture you."

"Aha!" Susan angrily exclaims. "I knew it, Jake. She's trying to trap you."

"It was the only way the Huntsmaster wouldn't slay her, Mrs. Long." Rose explains. "I'd never hurt any of your children."

"Yeah, right." Susan scolds. "Like I'd believe it from someone who tried to slay my son during last year. I don't know how you tricked my son and my Dad but I won't fall for any of it."

"Mom, shouldn't we go and see Haley?" Jake asks, trying to soften the mood.

"Alright, slayer." Susan replies. "Show me the door to Haley's dreams."

"I'm not sure if I can since I'm not acquainted with her." Rose replies.

They suddenly hear someone screaming and follow it to Haley's door. They enter and see Haley's nightmare. The Huntsclan slaying her family while she's unable to do anything other than watch.

"Haley." Jake calls for her.

"Jake? Mom? How?" Haley asks. "I saw you."

"That was just a nightmare." Jake says. Suddenly they see themselves at Haley's bedroom.

"Jake. Mom. I'm glad to see you." Haley comments. "I had a nightmare where the Huntsclan captured me."

"That part is real." Jake sadly replies. "Mom and I are using a dream charm to reach you and be sure you're still alive."

"Oh, yeah." Haley comments. "I've read about those but I thought we didn't have any. Where did you get one, Jake?"

"I gave it to him." Rose answers as she enters the dream version of Haley's room.

"Jake, she's the Huntsgirl." Haley warns her. "She planned to use me as a bait to capture you."

"That's the only way the Huntsclan wouldn't slay you, Haley." Rose explains.

"I don't believe you." Haley replies.

"Me neither." Susan adds.

At this point, Jake decides to ignore his sister and his mother. "Rose, how about our chances of rescuing Haley?"

"Nothing much." Rose sadly answers. "The Huntsmaster has called for elite Huntsmen to watch her and he plans to place her at the middle of Central Park with slayers at strategic points."

"It doesn't matter now." Susan replies. "Let's just take Haley back with us."

"Mrs. Long, it doesn't work that way." Rose explains. "The dream charm only allows us to meet each other at Dream Realm. We can't use it to take Haley away. We only came here so you'd know she's alive and talk to her."

"I told you I wouldn't fall for your tricks, Huntsgirl." Susan replies.

"Mom, I'm afraid she's right." Haley sadly comments. "I've read about these charms last summer."

"Don't worry, Haley." Jake says. "I'll find a way to rescue you. And Rose will help me."

"I trust you, Jake." Haley replies. "But I can't say the same about this slayer."

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's recess time at Millard Fillmore Middle School and Jake's friends approach him. "Yo, Jake. What's up?" Trixie asks.

Jake then gives a brief summary of what happened to Haley.

"The Huntsgirl did what?" Spud asks, almost forgetting to keep his voice low.

"I told you, Spud." Jake replies. "Suggesting this to the Huntspunk was the only way he wouldn't slay my sister."

"I don't know, Jakey." Trixie comments. "I think Rose betrayed you and is using a save face excuse."

"Did anyone say my name?" Rose asks as she approaches Team Dragon. She then notices Trixie's glare and Spud's scared expression. "You told them, didn't you?" Rose sadly asks Jake.

Jake nods in agreement. "Anyway, any news about my sister?"

"Not yet." Rose sadly answers. "The Huntsmaster and I will discuss the trap after I get back home from school."

"Listen here, Huntsgirl, if you dare to harm Haley I'll make you really sorry." Trixie warns.

Not knowing what to say, Rose leaves.

"Trixie, did you really have to treat Rose like that?" Jake asks, upset. "She's already too hurt from Mom's and Haley's accusations."

"Little Miss Ninja thing deserves it, Jake." Trixie replies. "You may be willing to forgive her past actions because you love her but nobody else will forgive her so easily. And I'm still afraid she'll betray us."

Jake now is too eager to end this conversation. "We'll talk later at Grandpa's shop." He says and then leaves.

"Trixie, I know I have my worries about Rose but you shouldn't have talked like that." Spud comments.

"Spud, I don't know what you and Jake experienced while working undercover at the Huntsclan but nobody changes that easy." Trixie replies. "She's just waiting for a chance to betray Jake and he's too stupid to notice her plan of using Haley as a bait is proof of it."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Jake, Trixie, Spud, Susan, Sun, Lao Shi and Fu are discussing what to do about Haley.

"Maybe we can ask Rose to drop her cover and get Haley out of the Huntsclan's grasp." Spud suggests.

"Spud, the Huntsclan probably made it so Rose would have no chance." Lao Shi replies.

"Or at least that's the excuse that slayer is gonna use so she'll refuse _and_ keep tricking us." Susan angrily retorts.

"Mom, Rose is on our side now." Jake replies.

"A slayer is a slayer, Jake." Susan comments. "I won't allow you to see her more than needed by your dragon duties and the fact you attend the same school she does."

"Susan, let's focus on Haley." Lao Shi asks. "I've asked Rose to inform about any upgrades as soon as possible."

"Lao Shi, I usually trust your judgement but can we trust a dragonslayer?" Sun Park asks.

"Rose has already proven her love for Jake to outweight her previous hatred of dragons." Lao Shi replies. "Young dragon, do you mind if I tell them about the ultimate evidence shown at the love cruise?"

"Well, it that's needed." Jake sadly replies.

"Out of fear Jake would be distracted by his relationship with Rose, I've asked her to keep it at a professional level." Lao Shi explains. "At that time, Cupid went on vacation and left his arrows under Jake's care. Because Jake thought Rose didn't love him anymore, he decided to hit her with one of Cupid's arrows. Since she truly loves him, the arrow caused her to hate him again until she was hit by a second arrow."

"Jake!" Susan scolds. "I'm shocked you did something like that. It's something I'd expect _Huntsgirl_ to do with you."

"Anyway, the Huntsclan will be going to prepare a trap at Central Park." Lao Shi comments. "We could patrol the area without them suspecting we already know something."

Later, at Central Park, the Huntsclan members are positioning themselves. The Huntsclan, the Huntsgirl, 88 and 89 are keeping an eye at Haley. "Be careful. We can't let any of those filthy dragons see us until we're all ready. It's a good thing they probably think we've already slain that one."

Haley then notices Jake flying around and, despite being restrained by sphinx hair reinforced chains, she manages to call for help. "Here. Here."

Jake hears the scream and motions for his Grandfather. "I found her, Gramps!" Jake and Lao Shi then approach. "Let her go, Huntspunk." Jake demands.

"You're not in condition to demand anything, dragon." The Huntsmaster replies. "Huntsmen, go after them. 88, 89, Huntsgirl and I will wait here to keep an eye on this dragon."

Jake and Lao Shi lead the hunters away. Sun Park sees this as a chance to approach. "Violence isn't the answer, dragonslayers. Can't we solve it on a peaceful way?"

"With disguisting creatures like yourself?" The Huntsmaster angrily replies. "No way."

"In that case." Sun replies and then approaches the hunters as much as possible with the Huntstaff firing. Once she believes herself to be close enough, she starts glowing, offuscating the hunters. While the Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl manage to keep holding their Huntstaffs, 88 and 89, drop their accidentally hitting the other hunters. Sun takess advantage of this distraction to grab one of the Huntsboys' Huntstaffs and use it to break Haley's chains. The two female dragons then fly away, dodging the blasts from the Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl. The later of them being easy since she's not really trying.

"You idiots!" The Huntsmaster berates 88 and 89. "You let them escape. I'd give you both to the kraken had I not prepared a backup plan."

**Do I know how to make a twist? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"A backup plan, master?" The Huntsgirl asks.

"Yes, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster answers. "It was something I always wanted to do but I never got a chance until you came up with that plan of yours."

"And which plan is that, Huntsmaster?" 89 asks with whatever bit of courage he managed to gather.

**LINE BREAK – Jake's Home**

"Haley!" Susan happily exclaims as she runs to hug her daughter. "How are you? Did those slayers hurt you much?"

"I was so scared, Mom." Haley answers. "Specially when I found out who the Huntsgirl is."

"Don't worry, Haley." Susan reassures her daughter. "Once your father gets back from his business trip we'll move away and take all needed precautions so that slayer will never find any of us."

"Mom, that's not necessary." Jake replies. "Rose is on our side."

"Jacob Luke Long, dragonslayers can't be trusted." Susan says. "I don't know what she's planning but it stops now before she has another chance to betray us."

"Mom, you know about the Cupid arrow thing." Jake moans. "You know she really loves me."

"It doesn't change the fact she might love the Huntsclan more." Susan replies. "She might be leading the Huntsclan to us right now."

"Mom, she' never..." Jake replies until he notices a green ball of light. "lead... the..."

Suddenly the Huntsmaster, the Huntsgirl, 88, 89 and two other slayers are in the Long living room. "So, that's the American Dragon's home?" The Huntsmaster asks, disdainfully. "At first look I'd never say there's a family of filthy creatures living here."

"I know." 89 comments while picking a photograph of Jake's Dad. "I'd never tell this geek is a dragon."

The Huntsmaster takes a look at the picture and recognition suddenly hits him. "That's because he's _NOT_ a dragon." He furiously replies.

"Master, how are you so sure?" The Huntsgirl asks, confused.

"My first assignment as a member of the Huntsclan was capturing a teenage boy who had found out his girlfriend was a dragon so he'd reveal the dragon's identity." The Huntsmaster explains. "It's been two decades since I last saw him but I recognize him. I should have ordered an investigation about him as soon as I ascended as Huntsmaster."

While this conversation took place, the dragons took their dragon forms and were just watching.

"No more time to talk." The Huntsmaster announces. "Attack."

The two unknown slayers quickly blast Sun Park so she won't harm them with her light again. Lao Shi advances against the Huntsmaster while Haley angrily faces the Huntsgirl. "This is your fault, Huntsgirl." Haley accuses and then tries to hit Huntsgirl with her tail but the Huntsgirl dodges and, to save face in front of her fellow slayers, she swings her Huntstaff at Haley. Jake surprises the two other slayers by using his tail to smash a table at them. It doesn't knock them down (after seeing the Huntsmaster's strength at 'Homecoming', it's not so farfetched) but distracts them long enough so he can use his tail to grab one of them and throw him at the other one. After that, he helps his grandfather against the Huntsmaster. Deciding her cover is no longer important, Rose stuns the Huntsmaster. Realizing the dragons now have the upper hand, 88, 89 and the other two slayers try to flee but are quickly captured.

"Six captured slayers in one night?" Haley asks. "It's a record."

"Six?" Jake asks, confused.

"Of course, Jake." Susan replies. "The Huntsgirl also counts. It's obvious she betrayed our secret otherwise the Huntsclan wouldn't know where we live."

"Mom, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." Jake pleads for his girlfriend.

"Jake, you must accept..." Susan replies until her father interrupts her. "Let's hear her out, Susan."

"Fine." Susan angrily replies. "Let's hear more lies."

"Rose, how did the Huntsclan found us?" Lao Shi asks.

"After you guys had rescued Haley, the Huntsmaster told me he had placed a transmissor on her without her noticing it." Rose explains.

"Come on, you're not falling for this, are you?" Haley asks.

"It's right behind your left ear, Haley." Rose explains. "I'll show it."

"No!" Haley yells. "You know it's a weak point of us dragons and that you can easily kill me."

"Fine, I'll look for it." Jake moans. He then looks and finds the transmissor. "It's here. But how to remove it, Rose?"

"The Huntsmaster has a device for it." Rose replies and picks it from his pocket. "But he said it's painful."

"Rose, what's it gonna do with Haley?" Jake asks, worried.

"Well, he said he intended to remove it and show Haley so she'd be tortured with the knowledge she'd be responsible for her family's death." Rose explains.

"You won't get this thing anywhere near me, you slayer." Haley demands.

"Haley, as long as you're with this, the Huntsclan could find you wherever you go." Lao Shi explains.

"Fine." Haley sadly replies and then talks to Jake. "But if it kills me I'll be back to take both you and your girlfriend."

"Take only her, Haley." Susan replies.

Rose then removes the transmissor and Haley is alright. "You got luck, slayer."

"Well, Rose." Lao Shi replies. "It's time for you to face the Dragon Council since you can no longer return to the Huntsclan."

"Gramps, none of the others can return to accuse her." Jake replies.

"Exactly." Lao Shi comments. "What would she tell the remaining slayers to explain how she 'escaped' from us and how would she convince them she doesn't know our identities?"

The more Rose hates to admit, she has no choice but either return to the Huntsclan and face punishment for treason or face the Dragon Council and depend on the mercy of creatures she was raised to see as enemies.

"Rose, if you're afraid of what the Dragon Council will do to you we can hide you somewhere." Jake whispers.

"No, Jake." Rose sadly replies. "It's time I accept my fate."

"Well, maybe they'll forgive you after all you did for us." Jake comments.

"If they don't, I'd like to ask you something, Jake." Rose replies.

"Sure, Rose. What's it?"

"If they throw me at some prison or do something else that keeps us from being together, try to forget me and get yourself a new girlfriend." Rose asks.

"Please, don't ask it, Rose." Jake replies.

**I am disappointed at myself. When I first started working at this fic, I expected it not to reach a point where Rose's cover would be blown. I expected to be just a fic focused at Haley learning Rose is Huntsgirl and refusing to trust her. Please review anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

All captured slayers were taken to prison at the Island of Draco. Thanks to Jake's and Lao Shi's influence, Rose gained a special cell, separated from the other dragonslayers. If it depended on Jake only, Rose would already be free but Susan and Haley demanded a trial since they don't trust her. Meanwhile, Jake is going to visit her.

"American Dragon, are you sure it's safe to approach that slayer?" The dragon guard guiding Jake asks.

"Don't worry, dude." Jake replies. "She's no longer our enemy. We just have to make it formal."

"It's your funeral." The guard says as he leaves Jake and Rose alone.

"Rose, how are you?" Jake asks out of concern. "Have you been already fed?"

"Two guards came and held me while I kept my face at a bowl of porridge." Rose sadly replies.

"What?" Jake asks, outraged.

"Jake, they hate me and I can't blame them." Rose explains. "You're just one of the few dragons who know I'm not like the other slayers. I accept I must earn their trust the hard way."

"But I told them to make sure you're well fed." Jake replies.

"They said that's the reason they gave me the porridge, Jake." Rose sadly replies. "They said they'd let me starve if it depended on them."

"Rose, I promise you, they'll..."

"No, Jake." Rose replies. "Reacting to their hostility will only make things worse for us."

Jake then picks up a chocolate bar. "Rose, would you like...?"

"Yes, Jake." She answers. "Thank you."

Since Rose's hands are chained at the wall, Jake must put the bar at Rose's mouth. Haley then enters and sees this. "Jake, what do you think you're doing?" Haley asks, outraged. "Don't you remember the Dragon Council's orders?"

"Yes, Haley." Jake maliciously answers. "They ordered me not to release her. They never said anything about feeding."

Haley then dragons up and flies next to Rose's face. "So, how do you feel now the tables have been turned, Huntsgirl?" Haley asks with a mixture of malice and anger. "Regretting having me as a bait to capture my brother?"

"No, since it saved your life like I had on mind when I gave the Huntsmaster the idea." Rose explains.

"My brother and my Grandfather might have bought this excuse but you don't trick me." Haley replies. "I'll make sure you'll rot here for the rest of your life."

"Haley." Jake moans.

"Never mind, Jake." Rose replies. "She just wants to vent it out."

"And I must admit you're a really good actress since you made my brother believe a pretty girl could love him." Haley adds and then leaves.

"Goodbye, Jake." Rose says.

Jake then turns his feet into dragon mode so his lips could reach hers and then they kiss. "Goodbye, Rose."

"We have yet to do it at some occasion where none of us is being held prisoner." Rose comments. (A/N: I'd have Jake make a certain comment in reply but I don't want to increase the rating)

After Jake leaves, Susan appears. "Slayer, you may even trick the Dragon Council into letting you go but I won't let you come anywhere near my son. You may even love him but I don't trust you to love him enough not to revert back into the murderer you were born to be."

"Mrs. Long, I know I deserve some sort of hostility after all the times I've tried to slay your son but..."

"Don't even try to waste my time with more lies, slayer." Susan angrily replies and then leaves.

**Will the Dragon Council release Rose? Will Susan and Haley accpet Rose? Please Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

The Dragon Council is judging the captured slayers. It's Rose's turn now.

"Rose Killdragonosa, despite all you've done against the magical world, some members of the Dragon Order actually believe you've turned to our side." Councillor Andam announces. "What made you have second thoughts about hunting magical creatures?"

"During the Grand Equinox Hunt, when I was about to slay the American Dragon, he called me by name and revealed me his true identity." Rose explains. "It was a shock to find out the boy I love and the dragon I've tried to slay are one and the same."

"When was the first time after that you've met the American Dragon?" Councillor Kulde asks.

"When I found out the Huntsmaster had a plan to destroy all magical creatures, I used my dream charm to warn Jake." Rose answers.

"Oh, yes, I remember it." Councillor Omina comments. "Lao Shi told us about this and he suspected it was a trap."

At this moment, Susan and Haley had victorious smiles. It seems they'll finally get rid of Rose.

"Well, I can't blame him for mistrusting me." Rose comments. "But as it was later revealed I was telling the truth as the Huntsclan planned to reunite all thirteen ancient Aztec Skulls to wish for the destruction of all magical creatures."

"Indeed, Lao Shi affirmed he came to trust you after you helped the American Dragon to get the Aztec Skull kept by the giant serpent." Councillor Andam comments. "However, we're still concerned about how you almost turned him to the Huntsclan during that disasterous love cruise."

Now Susan and Haley are shocked. They knew something about that love cruise made Jake sad but they never suspected it was because the Huntsgirl had betrayed him. But how did she trick him into trusting her again?

"I was under the negative effect of cupid's arrows back then." Rose replies. "It's not my fault."

'_They're not buying that. Are they?'_ Susan and Haley think.

"In fact, the American Dragon's dragon master had mentioned this at his report." Councillor Kulde comments.

"You cannot trust that girl!" Susan yells. "She's a slayer." Several magical creatures agree and it takes the Dragon Council some time until order is restored.

"Please, Mrs. Long, remain silent or you'll be asked to leave." Councillor Andam asks.

"The most important of it all, Ms. Killdragonosa, is the fact it was on your suggestion the Huntsman had used the American Dragon's sister as a bait to capture him." Councillor Kulde declares.

"It was the only way to keep her from being slain, Sir." Rose explains.

"Apparently, out of the American Dragon's relatives, his dragon master is the only dragon to believe you." Councillor Omina replies.

"In fact, if not for the fact Lao Shi vouched for you, we'd not even consider the possibility you were telling the truth." Councillor Kulde sternly announces.

"The Dragon Council will now deliberate." Councillor Andam says. "Escort this slayer back to her cell."

Later on, Jake visits Rose's cell followed by Councillor Andam and two dragon guards. "Jake, what did the Dragon Council decide?" She asks.

"Well, they gave you two choices." Jake answers. "You can either remain in prison until you're 21, or..."

"Or?"

"You may let the magic guillotine judge you."

**I came up with the guillotine thing while writing the chapter. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"The what?" Rose asks, shocked.

"The magic guillotine." Jake explains. "Gramps says it's not used since when he was still a little boy."

"And what does it do?" Rose asks.

"It tests people's loyalties." Jake answers. "If you're really loyal to us, it won't kill you. If you're not, well, you've got it."

"Fine, I'll face the guillotine." Rose decides.

"Rose???" Jake asks, shocked.

"I'd rather die than being forced to live away from you despite having left the Huntsclan." Rose replies. "Specially if locked away in a cell."

"I see."

Rose is then brought to the Council Room, where everyone is eager to see if the guillotine will kill Rose or not.

"I hope they make it slow and painful." Haley comments.

"Haley, as long as we get rid of that slayer, I don't care if it'll hurt or not." Susan replies.

"Actually, I believe the Huntsgirl is on our side now." Sun Park comments.

"I'm glad to hear it, Sun." Lao Shi replies.

"Shhhh." Jake asks. "They're going to lower the blade now." They do it and, to Jake and Rose's relief, she's unharmed.

"Rose Killdragonosa, you've proven your true loyalties." Councillor Andam announces. "Now the only remaining problem is, where are you going to live?"

"She could live at my place." Jake comments.

"Jacob Luke Long, I won't let a slayer set foot at my house." Susan angrily replies.

"She could live at my store." Lao Shi suggests.

"No way!" Susan and Haley replies.

"The store belongs to the American Dragon's dragon master." Councillor Kulde replies. "If he's welcoming the Huntsgirl to live there, be it."

"Thank you, Councillor." Lao Shi humbly replies.

"Now all that's left to do is how to handle her education since she can't return to anyplace the Huntsclan knows her to go." Councillor Andam replies.

Rose then leaves the Island of Draco with the Longs, with Susan and Haley not hiding how much they despise her.

"It's gonna be a long way back home." Rose comments to herself.

**Please review.**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Trixie and Spud go to Canal Street Electronics, where they are greeted by some mysterious girl. They notice something familiar at her but have no idea of who she is. "May I help you?" She asks.

"Yeah." Trixie answers. "I'm Trixie and this is Spud. We're looking for our friend Jake."

"He's back there with his Grandfather." She explains.

"Thank you." Trixie replies as she, Spud and the girl go to meet Jake. "Oh, hi, guys." Jake says.

"Jake, we'd like to talk about... is it safe to talk in front of her?" Trixie asks.

"Sure." Jake replies.

"Fine." Trixie replies. "I know the Dragon Council believed Rose's excuse to use your sister as a bait to capture you but I think she can't be trusted. You should dump her and find another girl to make you forget her. This one seems to be nice."

"You think so?" The mysterious girl maliciously asks while removing her hat and revealing her hair. "Rose???" Trixie asks, shocked.

"I'm wearing this just in case someone from the Huntsclan sees me." Rose comments. "I must avoid recognition."

"Oh." Is all Trixie seems to be able to say.

Later on, at the Dream Realm, Jake and Rose decide to pay Haley a visit. "Hi, Jake... what's that slayer doing here?" Haley angrily asks.

"Haley, it's time you stop hating her." Jake replies.

"Jake, she's a dragon slayer." Haley replies. "She mustn't be trusted. I bet she's only waiting for a chance to attack us."

"Haley..."

"Never mind, Jake." Rose replies. "She needs a time getting used to the idea."

"I think you're right." Jake sadly comments.

**THE END**

**Not sure if it's the right place to end it but I saw no other alternative. Please review.**


End file.
